In der Stille der Nacht
by Elaine27
Summary: Das Grundstück war dunkel, getaucht in die Dunkelheit und Schatten der Bäume. Das Haus lag in Stille. Und doch war es als würde es schon jetzt trauern, als würde es versuchen dieses vergehende Leben bewahren zu wollen zwischen bunten Büchern und Wänden, zwischen Teppichen und Decken. Doch noch war es Nacht, noch war der Traum die Wirklichkeit und Wirklichkeit der Traum.


_A/N: Sherlock gehört nicht mir, ich erfreue mich lediglich an den Charakteren ;D_

* * *

 **In der Stille der Nacht**

Das Haus lag in Stille, getaucht in die Dunkelheit und Schatten der Bäume. Licht von der Straßenlaterne an der Grenze zur Straße, kurz hinter dem Gartenzaun erleuchtete lediglich den kunstvollen Weg, der sich durch den kleinen Vorgarten schlängelte.

Es war ein wahrlich schönes Anwesen. Elegant und stolz, und doch so unübersehbar warm. Die perfekte Harmonie der beiden Personen, die es bewohnten. Kaum einer, wäre er vor einem Jahrzehnt hier vorbei gelaufen, hätte es wiedererkannt. Aber alle hatten wahrgenommen, wie viel öfter und regelmäßiger in den Fenstern Licht brannte und wie die Kinder keinen Bogen mehr um das Grundstück machten.

Doch nicht nur von außen, auch von innen hatte sich einiges verändert. Statt der schlichten, kühlen Einrichtung fand man ein Sofa im Wohnzimmer, dessen Bequemlichkeit schon von weitem ersichtlich war und zum Hinsetzen einlud. Decken und Kissen lagen darauf verstreut, eine Unordnung die einst undenklich gewesen wäre.

Im Studierzimmer fanden sich neben den wissenschaftlichen Werken und altliterarischen Erstausgaben modernere Romane, einige ältere Comics und sogar die mit bunten Buchrücken verzierten Jugendbücher, die zu den etwas seltener anwesenden Besuchern des Anwesens gehörten. Ließ man den Blick über den Schreibtisch gleiten, auf dem sonst nur streng geheime Dokumente Platz gefunden hatten, lächelten einem zwei Mädchen entgegen, die Arme fest um einen älteren Mann geschlungen. Und wo einst Gemälde die karge, makellos weiße Tapete verzierten, hingen nun Bilderrahmen und erfüllten das Haus mit Leben.

Selbst die Küche hatte sich verändert, und zeigte nun deutliche Spuren von häufiger Benutzung, wo zwei oder vier Hände gemeinsam gearbeitet hatten. Tee war in zwei Tassen aufgegossen worden und wieder abgekühlt. Ein Apfel lag aufgeschnitten im Mondschein des weiten Fensters, daneben ein Messer. Beides vergessen zwischen sanften Berührungen und intimer Vertrautheit.

Die Treppen nach oben waren aus Holz und machten nahezu kein Geräusch, wenn man den nun dunklen Aufgang hinaufging. Es roch nach Rosen und dem unaufdringlichen Geruch von Tee. Mehr Fotos an den Wänden, diesmal zwei Mädchen im Kleid die Blumen hielten sowie zwei Männer im Anzug.

Im Schlafzimmer war es warm. Ein weicher Teppich, in den man gerne seine Zehen grub, bedeckte den Boden. Die Anzüge im Kleiderschrank hatten Platz geschaffen und existierten nun friedlich neben Jeans und T-Shirts. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ein Handy, welches trotz seiner offensichtlichen Wichtigkeit ausgestellt worden war. Es würde so keinen der beiden Männer wecken, die eng aneinander gekuschelt in dem großen Bett lagen und fest schliefen.

Beine unter der Decke verschlungen umarmten sie sich, die Gesichter entspannt und ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie lagen beide auf der Seite, sich einander zugewandt. Der größere von beiden hatte, seine Hand sachte auf den grauen Haaren des anderen liegend, dessen Kopf in Richtung seiner Brust gedrückt, so als könnte er ihn so beschützen.

Der Wind wirbelte den Himmel auf und setzte die Wolken in Bewegung. Klares Mondlicht kehrte zurück, fiel durch das Fenster ins Zimmer und erreichte das paar Füße, die regungslos auf dem Teppich ruhten. Kein Laut unterbrach die perfekte, friedliche Stille, als die dunkle Gestalt den Kopf neigte und die Männer betrachtete.

Graue Augen setzen die Inspektion des Hauses fort und wanderten durch den Raum. Auch hier fanden sie Bilder und kleine Dinge, die so unverkennbare Beweise für die Veränderung waren, die nicht nur in dem Anwesen sondern auch in dessen Inhaber stattgefunden hatte. Der Blick wanderte von den auf einem Stuhl liegenden, in der Eile nicht zusammen gelegten Klamotten über den ausgestellten Wecker bis hin zu den sich bis ins letzte Detail ähnelnden silbernen Ringen, die das Mondlicht spiegelten.

Die Gestalt stand für einen Moment regungslos da, Gesicht und Oberkörper vollkommen im Schatten, bevor sie an das Bett herantrat. Die Hand zitterte nicht, als sie ohne zu zögern eine winzige Nadel hervorholte und zwischen den kurzen grauen Haaren im Nacken des kleineren Mannes versenkte.

Lautlos und unbemerkt verließ die Gestalt das Zimmer, hielt im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin kurz inne um die Bilder ein letztes Mal mit einem Ausdruck der Verwunderung und Faszination zu betrachten und verschwand schließlich so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Im Schlafzimmer war es ruhig. Es war ein gemütliches Zimmer, das die Sicherheit einer Festung und die Geborgenheit einer Umarmung in sich trug. Man kehrte gern hierher zurück, in dieses Haus, in dieses Zimmer, sei es um sich zu erholen oder getröstet zu werden. Für Geborgenheit oder Sicherheit. Hier fand man Unterstützung, hier konnte man zur Ruhe kommen. Niemals war man glücklicher als in diesen vier Wänden, nirgendswo fand man die Liebe wie sie einem hier Geschenk wurde, von der einen Person, der man sein Leben geschenkt hatte.

Der Atem des älteren Mannes stockte leicht, und der andere runzelte die Stirn ohne zu erwachen. Selbst im Schlaf konnte er eine Veränderung in seinem Partner spüren, auch wenn sein Geist noch gelöst war von seinem Körper und damit seinen Sinnen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor der Atem schließlich ganz aussetzte, dicht gefolgt von einem Herz, das aufhörte zu schlagen.

Beide hatten sich nicht gerührt, keiner von ihnen war aufgewacht. Wenn der Morgen kam, und er würde kommen, so würde sich nur ein paar Augen öffnen und es würde einen weiteren Moment dauern, bevor die Realität Tränen in gerade diesen Augen schimmern ließ. Der unnatürlich scharfe Verstand würde rasen und den Körper erstarren lassen, bis schließlich bis auf einen schrecklichen, allesverschlingenden Gedanken der Verstand zum Stillstand kam. Stattdessen würde das Herz sich melden, würde kläglich aufschreien und den Mann in Stücke reißen, bevor auch es verstummte. Denn dem, dem es gehörte, zu dem es sprach, gab es nicht mehr.

Doch noch war es Nacht, noch war der Traum die Wirklichkeit und Wirklichkeit der Traum.

Das Haus lag still und ruhig. Und doch war es als würde es schon jetzt trauern, als würde es versuchen dieses Leben bewahren zu wollen zwischen bunten Büchern und Wänden, zwischen Teppichen und Decken. Geborgenheit und Wärme. Denn von nun an, würde es wieder genauso einsam sein, wie zuvor. Und nichts, nicht einmal die Mädchen auf den Fotos noch die Blumen im Vorgarten oder die Kinder auf der Straße würden daran je etwas ändern können.


End file.
